Blink's Lavender Joy
'Summary' The final child of Blue's family is arriving very soon. Now we experience the birth of the only daughter, Lavender. 'Characters' *Blue *Pink *Blink *Navy *Indigo *Stacy *Lavender 'Note' Blink will still be five years old the rest of the season, but in Season 14, Blink will now be 10 years old. While Navy will be 9 years old. 'Transcript' (Pink was in her room playing with Blink.) Blink: I'm gonna getcha mommy! (tickles Pink's foot) Pink: (laughs) S- Stop it! Blink: But we're having fun aren't we? Pink: (giggles) Of course we are! (pats Blink's head) (Pink suddenly has the urge to use the bathroom.) Blink: Uhh Mommy? Are you o- (Pink runs into the bathroom and vomits in the toilet) Blue: Pink! Are you okay?! What's wrong?! Navy: Whoa, Mommy is vomiting green stuff. Pink: I-I feel sick. (feels her stomach) Blue: Eesh, I think we need to take you to the Hospital. (Later at the hospital) Blue: WHAT?! Doctor: Yes it's ture Ms. Pink, you are having another baby. Pink: Really?! (The Doctor nods) Blue: Oh man, how are we gonna tell Blink and Navy this? Pink: I'm not sure. (Later, it shows Blue and Pink coming home.) Blink: Daddy! Did you find out what's wrong with Mommy? Navy: Yeah, are you okay Mommy?! Pink: It turns out I'm fine, boys. Blink: Then what's with the big stomach? Navy: DId you eat too much? Blue: Uhh, you handle this, I gotta go to work. (walks upstairs) Pink: (takes a deep breath) Well, uhh, Blink, Navy, it's turns out...you're going to have a new sibling coming. Blink: Sibling...? Does this mean...?! Pink: Yes. I'm pregnant. Navy: Whoa! I hope this new baby's a boy! Blink: (squeals) I'm going to be a big brother!! Pink: (hugs him) You sure are! (7 MONTHS LATER) (Blue and Pink were in the car outside their house talking to Indigo.) Blue: Thanks again for watching Blink and Navy, Indigo! We'll be back in a few hours. Indigo: Alright. Give me a call to let you know when you're coming home. Blue: Gotcha! See ya! (drives off) Blink: Hmm, I wonder what we should do while mommy and daddy are gone. (looks up at Indigo and grins) Indigo: Uhh. TV? (Shows Indigo laughing on a bed as Blink is seen playing with her toes.) Blink: And this little piggy went (tickles her feet) Whee whee whee whee! (Indigo giggles) Blink: Aahh... (hugs her) Wasn't that fun? (Indigo nods) Blink: Do you think Mommy will be okay? Indigo: I'm sure she will. If she was able to go through childbirth the first time when she had you, and the second time when she had Navy, I bet she can make it through this one. Blink: Yeah! She must be having lots of fun right now! (Suddenly cuts to the hospital as Pink's scream is heard.) Pink: THIS IS THE WORST...PAIN! Blue: Pink! You've handled two pains before! You can handle it again! Just breathe! Pink: I'M BREATHING AS MUCH AS I CAN! (Blue sits in the waiting room next to Red) Blue: Red? What are you doing here? Red: It's quite obvious! Tracy's pregnant! Blue: Whoa! Congratulations man! How is she? Red: She's fine dude, isn't in labor yet. Blue: Yeah well Pink's screaming is killing my ears right now. Red: Harsh dude. Tracy: (off-screen) RED! Red: Uhh coming! Gotta go dude. (runs into another room) Pink: BLUE! GET BACK HERE! Blue: (groans) Coming Pink! (goes into the room) Stacy: She seems to be almost there! Okay Pink... just one more push... (Pink screams loud enough to make the window break. Blue's ears burst out and start to bleed) Blue: OH MY GOD!!! AUUGH! (screams in pain) Stacy: (takes a dark blue baby from Pink's womb) Congratulations! You have a new baby girl! (gives Blue the baby) Blue: (deadpanned with his ears still bleeding) Thanks. Pink: (eyes tearing up) Oh! She's so cute! (Blue hands Pink the baby as it gurgles at Pink.) Pink: What shall we name her? Blue: Hmm, well she is kinda a bit of a bluish purplish colour. Pink: So...Lavender? Blue: (smiles) That sounds perfect. Stacy: Congrats you two! Now I have another labour to deal with. (runs out the room) Pink: (calls out to her) See ya. Blue: Yeeeaaaaah, I think I need to get my ears done. (walks out the room with his ears still bleeding) Pink: (laughs nervously) Yeah. You do that. (Back at Blue's house, Blink is outside waiting. Indigo comes out and sits with him) Indigo: Blue just called. They'll be back any moment now. Blink: (long gasp) (squeals) I'm so excited! Indigo: (pats his head) I can tell you are! Navy: Hey look! There they are! (Blue's car shows up) Blue: We're home! Blink: (gasps) Where's my sibling?! Navy: Yeah, and is he a boy? We could be the cool brother trio! Pink: (kneels down with the baby in her arms) She's right here. Blink: (gasps) It's a girl! (Lavender touches Blink's nose.) Blink: She's so cute! Navy: It's a girl? (slight pause) NOO! Now I can't live like a man because I have to look after a girl! (walks inside) Blue: I think she's already starting to like you Blink. Pink: Lavender, meet your big brother, Blink. Lavender: (crawls and hugs Blink) Blink: Hi Lavender... (hugs her back) Pink: I think you two will get along just fine. Indigo: Uhh Blue, what's with the ea- Blue: Don't even ask. (END) 'Gallery' Blink's Lavender Joy 2.png|"S-Stop it!" Blink's Lavender Joy 3.png|"OH GOD!!! AUGH!!!" Blink's Lavender Joy 4.png|"Oh! She's so cute!" 'Poll' What do you think about Blink's Lavender Joy? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:August Releases